1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to injection molding machines, and in particular to the elastic mounting of hydraulic power units in the base of such injection molding machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern injection molding machines are as a rule operated by hydraulic devices, especially hydraulic cylinders which perform the opening and closing operations. The hydraulic power unit which supplies the pressurized fluid to these devices is advantageously mounted in the machine base itself is such a way that the reservoir for the hydraulic fluid is built into the machine base, or that the machine base is actually constructed in the form of a tank. It is known to arrange the hydraulic power unit, which consists of a pump and an electric motor, as a rigid unit mounted directly in an outside wall of the tank, i.e., in one of the walls of the machine base.
It was found that this particular prior art arrangement, while being compact in design, has the shortcoming of transmitting objectionable vibrations from the motor and pump into the base of the injection molding machine, thereby creating a bothersome operating noise.